wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Illsveil Prison
Illsveil Prison (also called Illsveil Prison Island, Illsveil Prison Isle and just Illsveil) is a dungeon featured in Wild Arms 2 and Wild Arms 4. Wild Arms 2 Illsveil Prison is the independent prison island to which convicts from any nation in Filgaia can be sent. The warden of the prison is a prisoner himself, Warden Dokyun it is he who presides over Ashley and tells him that the prison is on an isolated island, so it is a natural fort.Irving frames Ashley, claiming he tried to attack him, and orders the guards and Lilka to escort him to Illsveil as punishment. While Lilka gathers Ashley's things to help him break out of the prison, an escape is already happening in another part of the prison. This escape, as it turns out, is headed by Odessa.Ashley and Lilka find Brad in his cell and find it odd that he's not escaping while everyone else is. It becomes clear that he was waiting for them, and that Irving had tricked Ashley and Lilka instead of trusting them with the assignment. Storyline In the cell Ashley talks to Lilka who was outside, thought of a strategy, she thought she could use magic, but since he was not with his equipment this might not be a good idea, she decides to recover Ashley's things before taking him out. Lilka is able to retrieve Ashley's percents and manages to release him and the two work together as they venture out and confront enemies who guard the place, in the end Ashley and Lilka find a prisoner in one of the cells and manage to free him. Brad who was stuck, asks if they were sent by Irving, Ashley gets a little confused, as that prisoner might know, Brad says it could only be them as someone with baby face could be stuck there in that place, Ashley asks who he was after all, and he introduces himself as Death Route Inmate. 666 Brad Evans and claims to be one of the ARMS members chosen by Irving. While searching for a way to escape the prison they end up finding the Warden.While searching for a way to escape the prison they end up finding the Warden. The guy says he does not believe they were really trying to get away from the place, or as he calls it "paradise," Brad says it's more for "battlefield", Warden sees himself if he chooses and orders everyone to be arrested and then executed, he says he must act cruelly and calls Gaonim to capture those he calls his "guests", Ashley, Lilka and Brad are forced to face the powerful creature. With a little difficulty they manage to destroy the creature to Warden's unhappiness. Ashley, Lilka and Brad manage to get out of jail, outside the group meet Irving who says they took a while, but everything went as planned. Ashley gets upset when Irving says no one could say that getting Brad out of jail was not a success, and that was his point of view as a boss. Ashley punches him in the face that makes him fall to the ground. Ashley says Irving, while someone who oversees people should first know how to trust his team and will not let him fool them up again by moving them around like paws. Irving says he'll remember that. Brad asks if Inmate insurrection was part of the plan, and Lilka simply says she had no idea. At last they return to Valeria Chateau. Strategy In the Illsveil prison with Lilka, choose the first option on the computer nearby of the cells. Go through the door that will open. Whenever you need to heal, talk to Ashley. Get a Cute Ribbon and a Heal Berry in the closets. Go down the stairs and destroy the cannons. On the next corridor enter the 2nd door on the left for more a corridor with cells. On the other computer, also choose the 1st option and enter at the door. Inside, 1st option again to open a port with a Save Point and a Jail Card and a Heal Berry in the closet. Go back to Ashley's cell and use the Jail Card on the door. Go back to the hallway with two doors on the left but now enter the first. When entering a room a soldier will shoot at you that you pass. Go back to the previous room, seeing the soldier from above. Shoot one knife on the wall causing it to fall on the idiot's head. Now yes continue passing an orange door to the next corridor with cells. Open the cell Brad with the Jail Card and he joins his group. Use Kick Boots on the failing computer to open the door. There is a SOR Apple and a Heal Berry in the closet. Now go back to the orange door and kick it. Speak with Warden. Enemies * Beast Pillar * Empusa Boss * Gaonim Wild Arms 4 Illsveil acts as the final dungeon of Wild Arms 4. The party reaches this level just after witnessing the death of Gawn Brawdia, who gave his life protecting their craft from 11 missles launched at them from Lambda, who just happened to be on Illsveil. The player must face many puzzles, monsters known as Wild ARMs, and the final few bosses of the game, Farmel, Lambda, and Hauser, the ultimate final boss, having merged with the Divine Weapon. Gallery PrisonerConvoyVessel.png|Prisoner Convoy Vessel PrisonerIsland01.png|Ashley meets Warden PrisonerIsland04.png|Ashley and Lilka gets Brad PrisonerIsland06.png|The group confronts Warden Gaonim01.png|The team faces Gaonim PrisonerIsland07.png|They managed to escape Category:Wild Arms 2 dungeons Category:Wild Arms 4 dungeons Category:Wild Arms 2 Category:Wild Arms 4